South KoreaxReader: Fahking Fitness Tests
by RandomlyKaiKite
Summary: Loosely based on what happened to me on P.E. and yes one of my guy friends said that to me but instead I shouted to him, Shut up! Also let reader-tan feel how much I feel at the end of the day. This is for a contest in deviantART! My Limbs... TT TT


You groaned as you felt, one by one your finger slipping on the bar. You shifted your weight to hold on longer. Eventually you slipped and fell feet first on the ground

"That's 20 seconds, (Name)" Your team leader listed on the paper. "Test 2" You sighed and heard a voice called out to you.

"Go (Name)! Oppai, Daisuki!" Your asian friend said, luckilly nobody knew the meaning of what he said. except for his brother which he whacked the Korean on the head. You blushed at the statement and raised the finger crossed with your pointer at him and grab hold on the bar once again suspended only a few inches.

Few agonizing seconds later you fell to the on your feet on the ground with a soft thud. You and Yong Soo sat on the cemented benches near the play gorund you guys were participating on the pull ups.

Finally when everyone was done on the pull ups. You all walked to back to the HS court for the other tests

"Next are Push-ups." Your coach announce which everyone whined because of their sore limbs. Your classmates volunteered to take out the yoga mats for everyone to use for a shame you and your friend were in different groups but at least you were in group 2 and he's in group one.

Once your name was called. You layed down on your stomach. Crossing your legs. Arms ready for the activity. You pushed yourself up feeling your arms shaking from the weight. You gently laid down again and pushed up. You did this for ten times. After ten you dropped on the mat and stood up seeing Yong Soo, struggling to get up. You smirked and massaged your arms.

_'Why didn't I exercise before this day came?!'_ You mentally scolded yourself. Seeing the Korean give up, you chuckled and you saw him standing up and coming towards you while also massaging his arms.

"How many push-ups did you do?" He asked.

"Ten" He looked at you wide-eyed and then glared "What? How many did you do?"

"Four..."

You tried hard not to laugh but it took over. "You got owned by a girl!" You gasped but seeing the black haired boy's piercing gaze on you, you immediately stopped.

"(Name)! Test 2" Your leader called to you and you groaned once again and stood up leaving your friend.

You were surprised when your group was the first one to finish the push ups and you all stood around the two connected measuring tapes. After they were all done, and you went last you jump as far as you can and youw group mates trying to control your balance. You froze in place while they looked at the measure.

Since you placed last you all made your way to the 50 meter sprint field. You looked for Yong Soo who was at the line where he was almost going to be in front.

"Yo (Name)! Let's do the sprint together!" He said as you stood beside him

"Sure!" You agreed.

"Students, The 50 meter sprint will be participated by group, so I'm not allowing you to run with your friends, unless you both are groupmates." Your teacher announced. You whined and parted ways once again with the Asian.

You sat beside you groupmates as you watched the other group ran. Seeing Yong Soo run and finished last made you mentally laugh. After it was your turn, you were running with (Name of most Athletic classmate). The odds here aren't in you favor today but you still ran as fast as you could. Brushing (h/c) hair off your face. You finished last with your body crashed on the metal grid of the court's screen and went back to where you friend is.

"So what time did you finish?" he asked.

"39 seconds..." You huffed. It was then his turn to laugh at you and your turn to glare at him.

"I finished 13 seconds! See? I owned you at sprint!"

"At least I still owned you at Push-ups and Pull-ups!" You countered and he pouted his laugh ceasing.

"Class, planking will be participated next week! Cleaners please go up and clean the classroom." Your coach announced.

"Dude, you're a cleaner! So go up there woman!" He said as he stood up.

"No shit sherlock!" You said to him as you went back to the building. As you went up you saw one of your former classmate, Alfred going down.

"Yo (name)!" He said and high-fived you.

" 'Sup" You greeted and went back to the classroom. You saw the other classmates cleaning and arranging the chairs. You went to the closet to get a broom and back to your seat to get the cleaner's log notebook and checked who are cleaning, since you are the leader of the Friday cleaners. You checked off who were participating. Then you felt a presence behind you and whipped around to see Yong Soo who was about to greet you in his own special way. You whacked hime with the notebook hard, which made your limbs feel more pain.

"Ow, my arm!" You cried

"Ow, my head" Your friend cried with you. You glared at him and said. "Get back to work! Before I mark as not participating!" You said and he went back to arranging the chairs. You shook your head and settled the notebook on the teacher's table.

Once you all finished cleaning you and the Korean was slowly going down stairs because of the pain from your subject. You both talked about everything you had in common until it was time for the two of you to part ways.

"See you next week, bro."

"See you next week too." You both brofisted and walked on different ways until.

"(NAME)! OPPAI DAISUKI!" You stopped at your tracks, turned around and threw a stone at him.

"SHUT UP!"

* * *

Nah I won't say what SK said in there, you can already figure it out because... you know... that's South Korea ._.


End file.
